


Wake Me Up With Your Lips

by fangirlflair



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, PWP, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlflair/pseuds/fangirlflair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wakes up to a pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up With Your Lips

His thoughts were hazy with pleasure, and his bones were heavy with sleep. Kurt was stirring awake when he realized the presence of Hunter between his legs, a small smirk on his boyfriend’s lips. “Mmm, hello,” he hummed, reaching up to rub at his eyes sleepily.

 “Good morning, babe,” Hunter greeted, kissing Kurt’s thigh softly. “You were hard and I wanted to change that.” He gestured to where Kurt’s flushed cock was resting against his stomach, damp with Hunter’s saliva. “I sucked you, but I figured that fingering you would be more fun.”

“I agree,” Kurt murmured as he attempted to raise his arms up, wanting to tangle his fingers in Hunter’s hair. “Tired,” he huffed out, a pout forming on his lower lip when his limbs were too heavy for him to lift in his state, too sleepy to really try.

“Shhh, Kurt. Let me take care of you.” Hunter pumped his fingers in and out lazily, a small smirk on his lips as he watched Kurt’s hole stretch deliciously around his fingers, the slide easy and slick with lube. “How did you sleep?”

“I can’t believe you’re trying to make small talk,” Kurt snorted. “But I slept just fine. You?”

“Well, I was woken up by my very horny boyfriend. So I’ve had worse nights.”

Kurt rolled his eyes as he swatted at Hunter’s head, finally managing to control him limbs. “Did I really-  _oh_!- wake you up?” he asked, going breathless as Hunter crooked his fingers just right. He thrust his hips down as he waited for his answer.

“Stop it, let me take care of you. And yes, you did. I woke up because you were grinding against me, not that I mind. You’re very pretty when you sleep.”

Kurt flushed darkly, partly because of the compliment and partly because Hunter was pressing a third finger into him. “How long have you been doing this for?” he asked, a whine escaping his lips.

“I let you hump my leg for about five minutes before I decided to actually do something other than watch. I’ve been fingering you for twenty minutes, I think.”

Something stirred deep in Kurt’s groin at the thought of Hunter fingering him as he slept, all helpless and at Hunter’s mercy. “God, that’s so hot. I’ll be very happy if you promise not to tease.”

Hunter laughed softly, nosing at Kurt’s thigh gently to distract him as he pumped his fingers quickly. “I promise. Too tired to be very cruel this morning.”

“Good,” Kurt huffed out, grinding his hips down in an attempt to get Hunter’s fingers down on his prostate. Despite Hunter’s protests, he tried for a few more moments before giving up, knowing he was stretched enough. “I’m ready. Fuck me, Hunt.”

“You sure?” Hunter asked, licking his lips as he watched Kurt desperately attempt to fuck himself on his fingers. “I don’t want you to be hurt.”

Kurt let out another huff, as if Hunter had just insulted him. Hunter couldn’t help but smile fondly at the sound. “I know what I can take. So fuck me. I know you want to.”

“Fine, fine.” Hunter eased his fingers out slowly, hearing Kurt whine above him. “Shhh, Kurt. Wait a moment.” Hunter pulled away from Kurt after pressing a gentle kiss to his hip. He leaned over to grab the bottle of lube, popping opening the cap and squeezing. “No condom, yeah?”

“Yeah. Fine. No condom.” Kurt had his hand wrapped around his leaking cock, pumping slowly as he watched Hunter stroke himself. “Are you done yet?” he asked after a moment, obviously annoyed.

“I’m ready,” Hunter laughed. “Patience is a virtue.”

Kurt looked just about ready to kill Hunter as he laughed, the look making Hunter hurry up. He wasn’t prepared to deal with a sleepy, horny Kurt Hummel. So he settled back in between Kurt’s legs, his cock slick with lube. “Ready, baby?” he asked, licking his lips as he watched Kurt hungrily, desperate to fuck him.

“Of course I’m ready,” Kurt practically grumbled, looking slightly less murderous as he reached up to rub sleepily at his eyes. Hunter leaned down, kissing Kurt softly as he took his cock in hand, lining up.

He pushed in slowly, taking Kurt’s hand in his own as he did, a soft groan escaping him. Kurt let out a breathy whine, clenching impossibly tight around Hunter. “Fuck me hard, baby, I need it so bad.”

“I’ll give you anything you need,” Hunter murmured, knowing how cheesy he must have sounded. He leaned down to press their lips together, muffling Kurt’s soft whines. “Shhh, Kurt, I’m right here,” he promised as he began to pump his hips shallowly.

All requests of ‘faster’ died on Kurt’s lips as Hunter fucked him slowly, letting him take his time, letting him draw out the pleasure. “I love you,” he whispered after a moment, his eyes shut.

“I love you, too,” Hunter whispered back, one hand gripping Kurt’s hip as the other stroked his cheek gently. “You’re so beautiful.”

The corners of Kurt’s lips quirked up into a pleased smile, his eyes opening so that he could look up at Hunter. “Ever the charmer,” he teased, his words bleeding into a loud moan as Hunter began to move his hips a little bit faster. “God, Hunt, fuck me just like that,” he encouraged, rocking his hips down to meet Hunter’s thrusts.

Hunter just grunted softly, both of his hands now gripping Kurt’s hips to keep him steady, his fingernails leaving crescent shaped marks there. He watched Kurt squirm underneath him, his eyes scrunched closed again and his plump lips parted as he whimpered. “Beautiful,” he murmured absently, finally having found a rhythm.

It felt like forever before Hunter actually wrapped his hand around Kurt’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Kurt arched up with a soft gasp in surprise before melting back onto the bed,  _finally_  letting Hunter take care of him. “Feels good,” he huffed out. His hands scrabbled up to grip Hunter’s shoulder blades as the blunt head of his cock began to press against his prostate. “ _Oh_!”

“You like that, baby?” Hunter murmured from where his face was pressed into the crook of Kurt’s neck, his hips starting to speed up. He didn’t think he could keep at that pace much longer without totally snapping. “You want to come for me?”

Kurt let out a choked moan as Hunter’s thumb swiped under the sensitive ridge of his cock, his heart beating fast in his chest. “I need to c-come, Hunt,” he managed, sounding so  _wrecked_. “Need it b-bad.”

Hunter took his time in answering, his hips snapping forward so that he was buried inside of Kurt. He rolled his hips, making Kurt moan loudly under him. “Come for me.”

It didn’t take long for a shudder to roll through Kurt’s body, a soft gasp escaping him as he came. “ _Hunter_.”

At that, Hunter lost it. Kurt clenched tight around his cock. He came as he chanted Kurt’s name into the crook of his neck, his hips stuttering as he filled him. “Kurt,” he breathed, pulling away to look at him.

Looking back up at Hunter, Kurt had a blissed-out smile on his face, his eyes still a little bit hazy with pleasure. It was a good few seconds before he asked, “Can you wake me up like that every morning?”

Hunter laughed softly at the question, pressing their lips back together. “Anything you want, Kurt.”


End file.
